Phospholipid vesicles damage induced by UV radiation was studied by measuring fluorescence properties of several membrane probes. The quenching of Laurdan fluorescence by the penetration of 02 into the membrane is being used to determined the extend and relative importance of 02 presence on UV membrane damage. Membrane integety is being evaluated by measuring the fluorescence and polarization of incorporated Pyrene.